


I found peace in your violence

by poutfairyateez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Evil vs Good, Fairy!Jongho, Fairy!Mingi, Hongjoong is a bitch at first, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War, fairy!Hongjoong, fairy!Yeosang, fairy!san, fairy!wooyoung, human!seonghwa, human!yunho, humans vs fairies, idk how to tag, might add smut, might get irregular updates but ill try my best, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutfairyateez/pseuds/poutfairyateez
Summary: Hongjoong felt anger, rather  than sadness. Anger towards humankind, towards their greedy nature, and their want of power and territory. Humans were the worst kind of animals Earth had created. They only knew how to destroy others' peace and how to take away, they only knew how to demand.Or Hongjoong is a fairy and hates humans and Seonghwa is a human meant to be used as a mean for a truce between the two kinds
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. intro

The sound of fire and the smell of smoke were the only things that dominated the woods. Eventually, rushed steps and screams could have been heard. The quiet and peaceful place faes used to know was long to be forgotten. War put everyone on their knees, no one excluded. Death, tears, blood, grief, and anger were something everyone grew familiar with. Hongjoong was not an exception.

The world he grew up in used to be kind and jolly, faes were divided into clans based on their magical capacities. Hongjoong was a fire fairy, he could control fire in any form. He had friends in other clans, luckily there were no strict boundaries among them. His closest friend, Mingi, was a light fairy and they used to spend hours playing around with light and flames to create playful sparks of different colors. There were times in which Wooyoung and Yeosang, another fire fairy and a flower fairy, joined them. If he wanted to find a quiet place to think or relax, it would be common to visit San, a wind fairy who lived in the corner of the village which was among the threes. It wasn't even uncommon to see his friends hang out with Jongho, a medical fairy. He used to spend his days catching Wooyoung or San after their teasing, or talk and walk side by side with Yeosang while he had to finish his tasks and didn't want to be alone, without using their wings because Jongho would get pissed at them for neglecting their physical need to walk on the earth.

Life flowed until it stopped.

The first attack has been during a hot summer night, in the middle of august. Fire and unusual explosions could have been heard from any side. Water fairies did everything they could to stop the fire which was started in many sections around the village. Animals sought protection in the trusted clan, flowers and plants died under the pained eyes of their loved faes. The majority of them tried to save what and who they could. The second attack was the worst, and the last one. Humans started to fill the paths between their huts, some of them cut down their trees, some of them killed their kinds. It was an atrocious night that left behind destruction and ashes.

Hongjoong could not fly for weeks. His wings have been damaged in a confrontation with a human who wanted to hurt a group of child fairies. Jongho spent endless nights trying to help those in need along with his clan. He was the one who treated Hongjoong. He was the one who told him he probably would not be able to fly like he used to do. The lower part of his left-wing was severely damaged, and it would take time for it to completely heal.

War left scars. Some of them were physical like the one Yeosang had on his shoulder and would have to grow accustomed to. Or like Hongjoong's wings. Some were mental, like the one San was suffering from, he had trouble trusting others regardless of their kinds and spent weeks at the feet of the Big mountain they sought repair to.

Hongjoong felt anger, more than sadness. Anger towards humankind, towards their greedy nature, and their want of power and territory. Humans were the worst kind of animals Earth had created. They only knew how to destroy others' peace and how to take away, they only knew how to demand.

Their Council tried to find peace, to establish boundaries that would have given rights to both sides. It only took the ability to pay respect towards others. Of course, Humans answered with violence mapping out their intentions and their position on the matter. They both knew those two attacks were only the beginning.

War started, and it didn’t stop that night.


	2. welcome to wonderland

9 pm.

Seonghwa closed his philosophy book for the day. The sky outside was dark, the air hot. It made his mind feel clouded. The chill playlist that was playing in the background made him feel like he was in another world. A world in which he was just himself. A world without high expectations or pressure because of his father. One could think that people focused on the President of a Country only, but it wasn’t like that. Every step he took was a public move. A single bad word spoken could ruin his father’s reputation.

Seonghwa sighed, the stars were not shining as always. Something felt odd. Dark clouds started to cover the sky, making the star sight difficult to watch.

“Seonghwa?” a muffled voice from the other side of the door startled him. He reached the handler and revealed his father. However, he looked different. He was nervous, and he kept watching the sides of the hallway.

“Father?”

“Close your window and get to sleep”

That was weird. He was 22 years old, an independent man for their society therefore he didn’t need his father to tell him when he should sleep. Not that his father knew how to manage his parental role, not anymore.

He scoffed, there were no eyes to watch and judge him for his behavior there, “Am I a child now?”

“Keep silent and do what I tell you” his words lost some trembling. Something felt incredibly wrong in their interaction. Seonghwa leaned on the door, “what is happening?” he for sure didn’t like when he was kept in the dark and asked to play along.

The man in front of him opened the mouth to answer but something flickered in his eyes and decided to just turn his back to his son, “Just do it.”

Seonghwa watched the man he was forced to like in front of the nation’s eyes walk away. His steps were hurried, and he kept on torturing his fingers’ skin. He closed the door and returned to watch outside the window. The stars were now completely covered by dark clouds and the air felt thicker. He hoped to get some sleep despite the hot weather of the night. Summer wasn’t his favorite season, at all. He could not sleep well most of the nights, too focused on turning in the bed to find a cold spot on his mattress. Mosquitoes were his worst enemies.

Despite everything, he fell asleep as soon as he touched the pillow.

The day after the sky was painted by weird yellowish clouds. The air was heavy with smoke, and he started to cough as soon as he opened his eyes. Sleeping with the window open has not been one of the wisest choices. Confused, and kind of dizzy by the smell, he exited his room to reach the living room. He hated it but his father hired maids, not that he hated them as people, he hated how he treated them. They were maids, workers, not slaves but his father often confused the terms in his doings.

"Good morning" he murmured while taking a seat at the empty table that was being filled with breakfast. His father used to eat hours before him to get in his office early. He took it as a habit to eat breakfast with the housekeepers. They were three women older than his father and two younger men that worked in the garden. "Good morning, Seonghwa," the oldest woman who he had known the longest smiled at him. He considered her part of his family now. "What happened? The sky and air are weird today" he took a bite of his breakfast when everyone got something on their plates.

"We don't know, either," Donghae answered, he was one of the gardeners. "It looks like something was burning during the night"

Seonghwa forgot about it as soon as he reached his university, too focused on finishing one of his economic books to start another book for another subject. Yunho, the only friend he managed to make in his life, joined him in the library to study his subjects. They worked in silence for hours, exchanging snacks or buying drinks to each other now and then. Yunho was a calm and bubbly boy at the same time. He made Seonghwa laugh but deep inside he knew he could count on him with everything. He didn't bother to make more friends, Yunho was more than enough to him.

Life continued boringly and repeated itself. Seonghwa barely remembered the odd clouds and the misty air from days before. The news didn't talk about any fire or some tragedy near the city, so his mind just archived the event and moved on.

It was a calm and quiet day, a usual October afternoon spent reading and playing the piano. Luckily, Yunho would have come later in the afternoon. He was feeling on the lookout for the past few days, he didn't even go to the university library to study with his friend. It almost felt like he was being watched but every time he happened to watch his surroundings, he was always alone. One night he even thought someone broke into the house but nobody heard anything and the cameras have not caught anything odd. He started to think he was paranoid and that his father's pressuring was taking a hold of his person.

He signed and jumped at hearing his name being called by Yunho, he didn’t even notice his arrival.

“You okay Hwa?” he asked, brows furrowed. He had probably already noticed the weird behaving.

Seonghwa shook his head lightly and nodded. “Yes, I’m just spacing out a lot”

They spent some time just talking about their projects, Seonghwa listened to Yunho when he started to rant about something that happened in his pottery course. He didn't even know why the friend had taken that class, he was so bad at pottery to his sayings. Yunho was lying on the little cough under the big window in front of the piano. Seonghwa had continued to play something while talking, taking some game theme requests from his tall friend now and then. He laughed when Yunho noticed how their positions looked like in a psychology session.

After a moment of silence, Yunho sat up, “Have you seen your father lately?”

"No," Seonghwa murmured. He was aware that his father had a lot of stuff to deal with and he wasn't that kind of person that needed his parents near to feel safe but he had to admit that his absence felt peculiar. "He is probably busy with stuff he can't talk about, it's not a big deal to me."

“But you feel alone”

“I don’t”

“You do,” he raised from his position. “You are just good at faking it.”

Seonghwa's fingers stopped tapping the keys "I and my father don't have the same relationship as you and your father"

“You are right, but it hasn't always been like that,” he scoffed, leaning on the piano.

Yunho was right. He remembered when the President's job was far away from his father's mind. They used to live in the countryside, near a little lake he and Yunho used to throw rocks into. After his mother's passing, his father had set his mind on becoming the country's president. Yunho stayed in the countryside and Seonghwa moved nearer the city center. He used to go with his father to the market, buying things his mother demanded to try out new recipes, usually cookies or rice cakes with different stuff inside. Those were good memories Seonghwa treasured in his heart. Now, he felt out of place. He missed his father, but not the presidential figure version. He missed how his father used to be.

“What was that?” Seonghwa glanced at his friend. He spaced out again. Yunho was watching the window above the cough, and he glanced back to Seonghwa. “Did you see it?”

Seonghwa shook his head but left his spot to go near the window.

“What did you see?” he asked

“I … don’t know? I thought I saw two strangers” Seonghwa raised his eyebrow at the friend. There could be the possibility of him seeing the gardeners but he knew both of them so it was odd he hadn’t recognized them “Are you sure?”

Yunho hummed, insecurity filled his eyes. “Maybe I’m wrong”

Seonghwa glanced again out of the window but aside from some strong wind he didn’t notice earlier, everything seemed normal. He went back near the piano and sighed lightly. “Maybe you are hungry” he jokingly said

Yunho turned with a fake offended face and touched his chest, "how dare you to assume I get hallucination when I don't eat my afternoon snack"

Seonghwa laughed by heart, it was impossible for him to not smile or laugh around the friend. It was almost like the young man was able to make his surroundings shine. When they were little he used to joke about him being a magical creature.

They moved to the kitchen to sneak some snacks before dinner, luckily nobody was around. "I love how your kitchen is always stuffed with junk food" Yunho mumbled while taking some boxes in his arms "I heard people see you as the type to eat healthy every time"

“And don’t you dare snitch my true nature” he joked, closing the cabinet and humming at their loot.

Suddenly, the sound of shattered glass made them freeze. They watched each other in the eyes before leaving their snacks to peer out of the kitchen. Yunho was immediately at Seonghwa's hip.

“Did someone break in?” the taller whispered, leaning on the wall, beside Seonghwa. “Well, I don’t have a lot of alternative explanation”

“We need to exit this house”

Seonghwa watched the window in the kitchen and nodded, taking his pointer finger to his lips and gesturing toward the window. Yunho understood and started to walk as fast and soundless as he could toward their exit. Seonghwa felt his heartbeat in the ears, he couldn't hear steps outside the kitchen and maybe the intruders had headed to the second floor but he didn't want to stay long enough to find out. They needed to go out and find at least the gardeners.

Yunho opened the window and Seonghwa cringed when the pane screeched. He turned to watch the empty corridor and hurried Yunho with his hands.

When Yunho was halfway through his climb, they stalled “here you are”

Yunho left out a surprised whine when someone pushed him back into the room from outside. Seonghwa was fast and held him before his face could kiss the floor.

Fear and adrenaline mixed in his veins when he turned around to look at the person who spoke from the kitchen frame. The guy in front of him would have looked normal with his short and black hair, his long-sleeved sweater, and black jeans if it wasn't for the fact that he was not touching the floor.

Seonghwa blinked twice and his eyes got wider at the sight of the intruder’s wings behind his back. Long and wide red and black wings flickered fast to sustain him from meeting the tile.

“Seonghwa they drugged us” Yunho squealed, he was still holding Seonghwa's arm, almost too hard, as if he was trying to ground himself to reality.

“Not yet!” A loud and almost joyful voice came from their backs.

"Mingi" the black-haired man hissed, coming closer to them. "You aren't supposed to spill the plan!" His tone was whining and it reminded Seonghwa of little kids but the one in front of them was way older than those sweet kids.

“That one guessed it anyway” and Seonghwa would have laughed at his pout, it was a peculiar yet weird situation. Those two intruders just admitted they wanted to drug them yet they were whining and pouting as if he and Yunho weren’t there.

"Am I dreaming?" Yunho whispered, his eyes glanced between the two _fairies_ in front of them. Seonghwa took his time to watch the said Mingi, he was taller than the black hair one of his hair was blue and he, currently, had pouty lips. His wings seemed more gracious, white, and almost translucent that released golden sparkles.

“Enough, we are taking too much time” their attention got on Seonghwa and Yunho again. The latter whined and Seonghwa tried to remain calm even if he was panicking on the inside. “Mingi, take the other. I wasn’t expecting to find someone else with him”

They had been watching him. Everything made sense, the feelings he had felt lately weren't a sign of madness. He felt the need to sigh in relief but everything suddenly went black, the back of his head hurt just for a couple of seconds before fainting.

Seonghwa's mind started working again before his eyes could open. He decided to keep them closed for a little more. He mentally retraced the events which made him end like this. He could feel his body was restricted by what they guessed were ropes. Thankfully, he couldn't sense anything in his mouth. He didn't want to open his eyes. A sudden thought made him change his mind immediately. Yunho.

He took his surroundings after some difficulties in adjusting his eyes to the light. If there was so much light, he thought, it is likely that everything had happened yesterday. That led to the fact that he had been out of reach for hours.

His eyes landed on a body beside him and he found a sleeping Yunho. His hands and feet were tied with thick ropes, the same he was tied up with. He searched around him but he couldn't see anyone and sadly he couldn't catch sight of something that would help them free themselves. They were in a … tent. A big one. There were two little coughs in a corner, separated by a little table with some papers on it. He took notice that they had been put above a big and rough cloth to separate their bodies from the grass.

He kicked Yunho with his feet, found his hands tied behind his back uncomfortably to use. "Yunho, wake up" hissed while kicking him two times more. Yunho hummed in his sleep but made no sign to wake up.

“Are you for real?” he asked himself, sighing.

He decided to let himself fall dead weight on the friend. He discovered it was an effective way to wake up the friend, who was startled awake.

“Are you insane?” he whined loudly and Seonghwa kicked him again. “Ouch.”

It took a bit more for Yunho to completely wake up and realize the situation they were in, and he immediately started panicking. Seonghwa had no idea of why they were there or how to escape. He was starting to panic too, despite his great efforts to keep up a confident mask. "Are they gonna kill us?"

“I think that if they wanted to, we wouldn’t be here awake” Seonghwa wiggled his hands, trying to free himself

“Seonghwa…”

"What?" he wasn't watching him, focused on desperately searching for any clue that would help them

“What if they eat us?”

"Oh yes, they are keeping us here for the seasoning" he joked but Yunho didn't get the joky tone and watched the other in horror, "oh my God you are right"

“Yunho please…” before he could end the sentence, the tent’s entrance opened making them close their eyes for the sunlight.

"You are finally awake!" Seonghwa recognized one of the two guys that _kidnapped_ them. Wooyoung smiled at them as if he was greeting an old friend. “It was about time, you humans are incredibly frail I didn’t even hit you that hard.”

Yunho scooted closer to Seonghwa who furrowed his eyebrows but decided to keep silent, he was afraid his voice would shake because even if he wanted to act cool, he was really afraid of what these creatures could do them. He had always thought fairies were just fictional characters of cartoons, and that they were all good. However, in light of the recent events, he definitely could argue on both statements.

"Sorry, Mingi couldn't come to greet you" the black-haired fairy sat on the grass in front of them, a little golden glow flew from his wings, "but I took you our leader!"

Seonghwa laid his eyes on the man who had entered with Wooyoung. He was an older fairy, as his white hair showed. "Wooyoung, let them breathe" his voice was smooth and reminded Seonghwa of a peaceful river, for some reason. Black but tender eyes met him and he was surprised to not find any wrath in them. The man sat on the table that he promptly moved with a move of his fingers. Yunho gasped beside him, Wooyoung chuckled at his reaction.

“I bet you two have some questions for us”

"Please don't eat us" Yunho cried and Seonghwa would have face palmed himself if it wasn't for the ropes around his wrists. Wooyoung let out a high-pitched laugh at that. The older fairy smiled warmly and with a pop of his fingers, their ropes vanished. "Don't worry, silly human. We don't eat your kind."

Seonghwa suddenly heard the sound of a flute humming a happy and almost Celtic tune. Wooyoung watched the tent's entrance and smiled with his mouth closed. "They started it"

“Join them, I will talk with these two alone”

“Are you sure?” his voice took a tone of worry. Seonghwa observed the man nodding and they stayed in silence until Wooyoung left the tent.

“I am sorry for the … abrupt kidnap, it must have been scary” the man stood up and he could see his white wings better. He noticed the baby blue corners and that they were way bigger than Wooyoung’s.

“Please, make yourself at home”

They both stood up and sat down again on the couches they noticed earlier.

“Why … are we here?” Seonghwa asked and found his voice resembled a whisper. He was surprised the fairy heard him

“First of all, let me introduce myself” he smiled and bowed slightly, “I am the east fairies leader, my name is Changho. I am a winter fairy” his wings moved slightly and the golden dust was purple instead of golden.

“I welcome you to Wonderland, our reign.”


	3. Picture with a broken frame

Faint flute tunes and laughs were everything Hongjoong could hear from the top of the tree he was resting on. He opened an eye, watching towards the direction of the noises knowing he couldn't see the village from there. Warm sun rays leaned on his skin, the natural glow of his body made him smile slightly.

“Jongho will beat your ass if he finds out you climbed the tree” Hongjoong closed his eye again, trying to ignore the wind fairy who appeared in front of him.

A light breeze touched his face but he was forced to open his eyes and acknowledge the other when a big leaf landed on his face. Muffled giggles made him almost impossible to get annoyed.

“Don’t ignore me, grumpy” the said wind fairy sat on the same trunk, leg crossed and head turned towards the same spot Hongjoong was watching some moments ago.

A melancholy smile replaced the silly one he had while playing with the wind. "I wish I could find the same happiness they have"

"They are not happy, San" he mumbled, closing his eyes again and enjoying the warm feeling of the sun. "They are just faking it"

San hummed, playing with some leaves thanks to the wind manipulation. Golden sparks left his wings even if he wasn't using them. Hongjoong recognized the sudden joyful scream from the village as Wooyoung's voice. "He joined"

"Don't let it bother you too much" Hongjoong decided he couldn't get enough rest with San there so he stretched his wings, trying to use them as support while climbing down the tree. San followed his path beside the trunk, gently floating. His wings were still damaged and he couldn't use them completely for flying. However, with some practice, he managed to achieve their use as a support. Walking was still a hassle, his balance was lacking with a torn wing.

“Where is Yeosang?” with his feet on the ground he felt weak but he tried not to make the other notice his sadness.

“I think he followed Wooyoung to the village” they walked quietly towards their tents “I heard the humans woke up”

Hongjoong didn't know how to feel about the council's decision regarding their way of action. He couldn't grab the logic string of the matter. Kidnapping two humans, when their goal was just the governor's son and using them to get a new truce with humankind? It wouldn't work in his mind. Humans were cruel, it wouldn't surprise him if the governor would leave his son here with them. They weren't compassionate, they didn't know guilt or shame, along with affection or love.

When he had attended the council on the matter with Wooyoung and Mingi, he had expected some sorts of new rules on the veil that used to cover their realm before the first truce with humankind. He remembered how weird it was for them to live without the protection of the enchant. Sometimes, during common dinner, some fairy would tell how they met a human in the woods. It was fascinating, at first. It was peaceful.

They had set up a new veil, frailer than the previous one. However, when Changho announced his plan, he retired from the council. He couldn't agree to another truce. He couldn't bear with the fact that two humans were currently in some tent in his village. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

Despite his retirement, Changho still visited them in their zone. He let him learn about every decision and every step. He couldn't understand why but he didn't have the heart to argue with him, nor to kick him out of their tent. The fight took something from each of them, it took his wife from him.

He looked at his wings, a sad light in his eyes while he noticed how the damaged part made his wing got darker. It looked sick.

"Are you okay?" San's voice reached him filtered from his thoughts, "I will be okay, don't worry about me" a bitter smile painted his lips. They walked quietly between the flowers, Hongjoong recognized some of the precious Yeosang's plants on their way to the tent.

"Do you think they are going to spend dinner at the village?"

Hongjoong made his mind float among memories and worries. The village had many festivities, mostly to welcome a new season. That day, it was all about the Autumn celebration. He remembered how they all used to sing and dance to the flute tunes, both on the earth and in the air. That year, he didn't feel like celebrating. His mood too sour and bitter to fake a smile. "I don't know San," it was true that they used to celebrate till sunset, eating all gathered around fires but he couldn't figure Wooyoung and Yeosang's minds.

As they exited the woods, a tall fairy was waiting for them "You two are back, finally"

San smiled widely and flew towards Mingi to crush and hug him. In the back of his mind, he thanked the spirits San got used to physical contact again with them. The first weeks had been rough for everyone, and San couldn't even leave his spot in the tent. They didn't have the chance to hug him for a month.

"Hongjoong, you have a visitor" Mingi looked at the older one with apologetic eyes, as if he felt guilty after taking part in a plan the other fairy disagreed on.

Mingi and San walked towards the tent they used to eat together and left Hongjoong in front of his one, that shared with Wooyoung.

When he entered, he found Changho looking curiously at some human objects Wooyoung took home from his trips. Hongjoong didn't have the heart to stop him from decorating the whole shelter with strange things. He didn't even know how the majority of those items worked. "You are here again"

"Hongjoong!" his smiley voice got him to raise an eyebrow, suspicious.

"What are you here for this time?" he went towards the spot debited to the tea making, preparing some herbs and warming water with his hand. The heat sensation on his palm was comfortable. "I hope you are not here to brag about your stupid plan"

he took a seat on the wood in front of the little desk with the mugs on. "They agreed on helping us, isn't it great?" faint mint and the lavender scent started to spread around

"Amazing" he didn't bother to mask his irony

"I want you to meet them"

"no"

He placed the hot cup in front of him, taking one for himself at least to take time to think before speaking with Changho. "Why?"

The older man took a sip of the tea, humming at his taste. Wise eyes scanned the tent before diverting themselves on the younger figure in front of him. "I am afraid you will not be able to keep you humans safe if I meet them" the harsh bite in his voice took Changho by surprise. A shade of concern covered his features.

"Hongjoong," he started thoughtfully "you are a wonderful fairy and you had been an outstanding fighter in our army" Hongjoong looked away from him, his wings twitched in distress.

"However, I am concerned about your behavior lately. You look more cryptic." the red-haired gulped silently. He hated how others could read him too easily. He couldn't mask his emotions well enough anymore. "I don't want you to take the wrong path."

"The only wrong path here is the one you are stepping through," gaining his voice back, Hongjoong's eyes fixed on the other's. "They are humans, how can you trust them with their words after what happened"

"Trust is something you need to earn" Changho got up, moving slowly over the tent's exit, "but sometimes you need someone willing to take the risk of trusting you from the beginning".

"They are not like us"

a beat of silence made him collect his thoughts

"So what? you came here to spread your wise words?" the tea got colder in his hands, he didn't bother to heat it again.

Changho seemed to think about it, almost as if he was trying to remember why he came in the first place. It was odd, he looked distracted. "I hope I can see you at the village tomorrow, I need someone to take the humans. They can't stay there, we are too exposed."

Hongjoong didn't know if he felt like crying or screaming, probably he would do both as soon as the older fairy had left. "You want me to keep them here?" his voice got higher and his wings shifted faster in anger.

"When I just told you I don't know if I can control myself?"

Changho smiled weakly, but his eyes held the mischievousness he used to know.

"Wooyoung and Mingi already know them and I trust you enough to leave it to you" he raised a point of the tend to exit, "also, your shelters are the more secure right now"

He didn't leave time for Hongjoong to reply as he flew away, leaving purple sparkles behind himself. He watched the tissue of the tent going back to its place, processing the last few moments that happened and he urgently felt the need to crash on the nearest tree. He didn't bother to leave his place once he heard Yeosang, Wooyoung, and Jongho coming back. He wanted to sleep his problems away, for now.

The day after the air tasted fizzier. The sun was partially covered by snow-white clouds and the trees' arms moved gently to the breeze. He could tell it was early morning since just Jongho was up once he entered the meals tent. The medical fairy smiled at him, putting a bowl of seeds and a glass of juice in front of him before checking his wings. Hongjoong's mind was full of thoughts and he hated himself for even thinking about the possibility to host those two humans here, with San.

"How are you feeling?" warm hands reached his wings delicately, he moved the darker part to get a better point of view and Hongjoong flinched slightly, "a bit worried."

Jongho got up, taking a seat in front of him "this is not about your wings right?" a stronger whisper of the wind made the tent’s fabric move.

"No, Changho paid a visit yesterday"

"I saw him leaving the village after talking with those humans"

Hongjoong stayed quiet for a moment, collecting his thoughts and trying to formulate them "he wants us to keep them here"

"Absolutely not," the hard tone of Yeosang made both of them jump on their seats. The flower fairy reached the table and stole a bunch of seeds from the bowl. "We have San here and he barely trusts faes, how can he think he can live with humans"

"I know right?" Hongjoong inclined his head, watching mindlessly a spot on the table.

Before they could speak further on that matter, San and Wooyoung loudly came in, followed by a sleepy Mingi. He started to heat some pots for the tea and to roast some nuts. Wooyoung was talking about the two humans he met yesterday but Hongjoong didn't pay him a lot of attention, it was rather directed towards the wind fairy beside him. San had tensed up as soon as Wooyoung started talking but he didn't dare to stop him. Hongjoong sighed, despite his hot temper he couldn't go against the orders of their leader. At the same time, he didn't want to make San feel bad or overwhelmed by their presence. He felt Yeosang's eyes on him, a strong warning in them mixed to worry. He damned Changho.

"Hongjoong, are you coming to the village with us today?" Mingi's quiet but deep voice shook him from his thoughts and he nodded, carefully avoiding San's troubled eyes. He knew the fairy didn't like to be lonely. "I will stay with you San, don't worry" Yeosang's soothing tone made the said fairy smile sweetly.

"Get ready" he got up "the faster we go, the faster we come back"

Wooyoung stole San's seed bowls earning a whine and rushed out, followed by Jongho and Mingi laughing at him. Hongjoong patted the wind fairy head and nodded towards the flower one. "I get it" Yeosang's eyes were trained on the floor, knowing he could do little against their leader's will too.

Mingi and Wooyoung flew towards the village faster than Jongho and Hongjoong, they had to take a wood wagon with a horse so their journey was longer and they arrived at the village after some hours. Not that Hongjoong was excited at the idea of meeting humans, the worst kind ever. He also got Jongho to stop multiple times to make the horse rest even when it wasn't necessary.

The village was a bit different from his memories, tents and huts were placed circularly, in the middle some burned woods were lying still from the previous fire. Changho's place was easy to spot, the tent being slightly purple instead of the usual yellow or brown color they used. Jongho followed him in silence and they entered quietly, knowing they would have found their leader awake.

Jongho's eyes immediately caught the sight of the two boys seated in front of Changho, who was sipping a mug of resin liquor. Hongjoong nibbled his nose at the smell.

"You came earlier than I expected," he smiled "please take a seat"

Hongjoong stayed still "Make it quick"

"Very well" he left the mug on the table, Jongho took the seat that Hongjoong had refused. His wings twitched slightly under the eyes of the two humans and its pastel green wings left white dust.

"Hongjoong, these are Seonghwa" he gestured towards the guy in front of Jongho, he looked afraid and probably the hard tone he used didn't help the cause, "and his friend Yunho"

If Seonghwa looked scared, Yunho was terrified. Hongjoong smirked slightly, he liked the effect he made on those humans. For once, they were the one that needed to fear for their lives.

"Guys, these are Hongjoong and one of our most talented medical fairies, Jongho." the said fairy bowed lightly "I asked him to come for your rope marks"

Jongho got near them and Hongjoong tensed instinctively, gaze sharp and focused on every single movement. The silence got pregnant with tension as Jongho touched Yunho's trembling wrists. After some moments, the guy relaxed and Jongho smiled at his friend who was watching warily.

"I made him calm down a little" he explained, brushing his fingers on the skin, the red marks disappeared. He stepped towards the black-haired guy and scanned the redder marks on his skin. He worked silently.

"So," Changho started, Hongjoong's eyes still fixed on his friend "did you make up your mind?"

"You already know my will" a pause "I am worried about San."

"I already talked to Wooyoung about that, he assured me it wouldn't be a problem" Hongjoong raised an eyebrow, frustration was beginning to grow in his chest. He didn't like when Wooyoung took the initiative and talked for others. Especially for San.

The man smiled knowingly "Don't go too harsh on the boy"

"What are the tasks?" he sighed, hand going through his hair nervously. Jongho took his seat again, reciprocating Seonghwa's faint smile.

"Keep them alive and away from Darkers, at least until we make the next move"

Jongho's head snapped towards their leader. "Darkers?" worry filled his voice. If being around faes was hard, having to deal with Darkers was a nightmare. They were the west fae clan, got the name they had because they practiced dark magic and didn't have the best of attitudes. There had been rumors about them plotting a war against both humans and their clan.

"I don't think they will try something, but just in case they do I would rather have them safe with you, Hongjoong."

The said fairy scoffed, rolling his eyes to the sky. He couldn't go against orders but that didn't mean he had to like them. "Safe? after what I told you yesterday?"

Seonghwa and his friend tensed again, Yunho reached the other's hand, shaking. "As I said, I trust you on this."

"You are giving away your trust a lot lately" he murmured under his breath. "I will leave them to you then" after smiling at the humans and exited the place. An awkward silence covered their surroundings. Jongho exchanged an embarrassed smile with the two in front of him.

"You want to go back now?" Hongjoong snapped back to reality at his question.

"No, let's get more seeds and vegetables. I also need to find Mingi or Wooyoung"

He exited and Jongho gestured to the two guys to follow them. Hongjoong was aware of their eyes on them, they probably had the chance to see the village the day before. They stopped to take seeds and more food, Jongho also decided to treat themselves with honey bread with cheese. Once they reached the resin jewelry huts and they could clearly hear Mingi's laugh, Hongjoong prayed to the spirits for the day to end already.


	4. how far can I go

Despite his best efforts, he was exhausted. He sat on the wagon next to Jongho, still stiff for having two humans behind him. Jongho hummed the Celtic song from the day before. Wooyoung and Mingi tried to stick with them for the whole day, more curious about the humans than their duties. Fair enough, those two eyed the loud duo skeptically, being them the ones who kidnapped them.

"Are you guys hungry?" Jongho turned towards them, a little carton of pine nuts in his left hand "We have more for the others at home, you can have these"

Yunho took the box hesitantly, bowing and murmuring a thank you to the fairy. Hongjoong held the horse bridle with a hand and rolled his eyes. He started to feel apprehensive about San and how Yeosang would hit him with a wooden bowl.

He glanced back at them while Jongho took the control of the horse and watched them warily while they ate the pine nuts. He didn't hear them talk a lot during the day, just a few whisper between them. Hongjoong didn't like it. Not because he wanted to hear them, he wasn't so fond of humans talks, but the fact that they looked so secretive didn't sit right to him. His mind wandered and started to think that they would probably put up a plan to escape, or worse, to kill them when they didn't expect that. He was confident in his fighting skills but he couldn't be around everyone all day.

"Let's set some rules" he spoke, tone as sharp as the wind that started to pick up from the mountains. He could see the humans freeze from the corner of his eyes.

Jongho tsked at him, "what do you mean rules, we already have them" a soft sound of rustling distracted him, only to catch Mingi and Wooyoung flying through the trees and laughing about winning a competition. "I meant for them"

Yunho kept the pine nuts on his lap and gulped loudly. Seonghwa, at his side, watched the back of the red-haired fairy, faking confidence he didn't have. He was still scared of the kidnapping and that man told the old leader he didn't like them. He hoped they wouldn't be dead by the next day.

"I want you two to do whatever I say, without questions." he started, completely turned towards them, "I don't want you to whisper to each other as if you are plotting something, I don't want you to wander around once we arrive and don't talk to the others."

Now, Seonghwa thought, they started to look like prisoners.

"We will give you a hut, you will stay there as long as I say so." Yunho nodded, throat so drained he didn't even want to continue eating pine nuts.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, cold started to set in Seonghwa's bones. The chilly night covered each mile around them and he shivered. Yunho stroked his hand on the friend's arm to give some warmth but they both knew it was useless. After some moments they both started trembling, the thin fabric of their hoodies wasn't enough to keep them warm in the night. When Yunho's teeth started to chatter, Jongho glanced at them.

At first, nothing happened.

"Hongjoong" he murmured receiving a hum as an answer. "I'm cold"

Seonghwa glanced between the two fairies, trying to understand if the medical one was really cold. His skin was smooth and not a single goosebump could be seen. "You are not, I can feel your body temperature" the bored tone surprised Seonghwa. How could he feel the other body temperature? He wasn't even touching him.

"c'mon don't be rude"

"I am rude"

Jongho huffed at him, stopping the wagon completely.

"What are you doing?" Hongjoong spun to his left, watching as Jongho crossed his arms "We are not moving until you warm them"

"Fine" he spat.

When Hongjoong swung towards them again, his eyes alone could have warmed Seonghwa from how intense they were looking at them. He put a hand on the wooden seat between them and, immediately, an orange light started to spread from under his palm. Seonghwa's mouth dropped at the sight. He was warming their seat and the temperature was neither too hot nor tepid. They both placed their hands on the wooden surface and sighed, even if they still shivered from the cold.

With a sigh, the other hand of the fairy moved towards Yunho and was placed on his shoulder. Yunho halted, watching Hongjoong scared he might light him up as a match. Instead, he released a sigh and stopped shivering. Hongjoong's eyes met Seonghwa's and the human tried to not tense at his touch. Instantly, a warm feeling made him relax. He closed his eyes, enjoying the heat that was similar to the one you can feel when you sit in front of a fire.

Hongjoong removed his hands when Jongho made the horse moving again. They kept silent again until Seonghwa mustered the courage to ask something he was curious about.

"Uhm.. excuse me?" his voice was rough from not using it as he used to. Hongjoong tensed and ignored him, Jongho hummed as a sign that he was listening "what happened to your wings?"

Hongjoong sent him a sharp gaze and Seonghwa was glad he couldn't spit flame from his orbs. "I was hurt because of your kind, human."

He felt guilty, even if he didn't know what happened. If a human did this to him, he could understand why Hongjoong seemed to hate them a lot. He didn't dare to utter another word.

After what seemed to be another thirty minutes, a few lights started to be seen from afar. Yunho had dozed off on his shoulder right after Hongjoong warmed them. Jongho stopped a few meters from some tents. They could hear playful screams and laughs and Seonghwa was stunned to see Hongjoong's slight smile at the sound. Jongho followed the red-haired fairy and Seonghwa glanced at the dark spot of his wings. Hongjoong's wings were mesmerizing, he noticed how gold sparks left them regardless of the injury and the red and orange shades blended, with dark red corners on the top. He found them fitting for his personality.

“Hongjoong! Jongho!” Mingi flew in front of them and Seonghwa couldn’t stop getting surprised about their ability to fly. He still had to take a hold of the situation and remind himself that he wasn’t dreaming.

Wooyoung followed the tall fairy and smiled at them, again, as if he didn’t kidnap them from his house. Seonghwa glanced around, still sticking to Yunho’s side. There were a few huts and tents, some were lighted up from the inside and he could spot a silhouette from one tent in particular.

He didn’t have the time to watch it since the faes hurried them to walk towards a hut placed on the other side of the wagon. It was small and had some blankets piled near a wall, beside a hole where some chucks had been placed. A round table in the middle of the room, two stools, and two wooden counters in the opposite corner, he could see some boxes and bowls, a pot, and other utensils he wasn’t able to match the function to.

“You are going to stay here, we put food on the counters and you have woods to light fire if you are cold. I don’t care where you sleep, you should be already grateful I let Wooyoung place blankets inside,” sharp and cold words left Hongjoong’s mouth, he noticed that he was the only one left, the others disappeared.

“You can go outside just for your biological needs, there is a forest in front of the huts,” he glanced at the set of trees behind him. “However, go after the third set of trees and see what happens” a flame sparkled from his palm, dangerous red sparks left his hand.

They were left alone and they could finally breathe.

“Man that one is scary, I think I would cry if he ever gets mad at us” Yunho sat on the stool, taking his head on the surface in front of him. They sighed, trying to collect their thoughts. It looked unreal.

Up until now, they hadn’t been able to process what was happening to them. They were never left alone since they were taken there and weirdly enough, Hongjoong made them a favor in putting the humans in the hut alone. Despite his incessant curiosity about the creatures, he was thankful they didn’t get forced to interact more than the bare necessities.

They started to light a fire with the matches beside the blankets, checking the food they had. Three boxes of pine nuts, hazelnuts, and acorns, two bottles of milk, and three carafes full of clear water. He saw bread and honey, some tools for cooking, and cheese. He suddenly craved the junk food stuffed in his kitchen.

There were some vegetables too so they tried to set up some sort of soup. Seonghwa was regretting the lost cooking course he said he was going to take the year before and never did. In the silence of the hut, he could still hear Wooyoung’s laughter clearly, followed by other voices.

Yunho sniffed the soup curious and he had to admit it looked good, at least. They ate in silence, Yunho’s eyes got watery at the first bite of the apple from another box they found. Seonghwa hugged him while munching his own apple, he was starting to feel overwhelmed by the whole situation.

In the end, they cried themselves to sleep, hugging while they tried to rest their limbs beside the fire and two blankets over their bodies. It had been a long day.

They woke up with the sun on their faces, the windows didn’t have curtains so the bright rays couldn’t be filtered. Yunho whined and dozed off again while Seonghwa sat, disoriented.

With a cleared mind, he took the surroundings again. The hut was indeed little, aside from tables and the furniture with the stools, it was empty. He wondered how they were going to find more water since they already finished half of it. 

He shook his head, trying to scroll sleep off him. A faint scent of cooked apples straightened his backbone. From the window, he could spot the tent they used as a place to eat and he was sure the sweet and inviting smell came from there.

Unfortunately, he was also sure that they were not welcomed in it. Groaning, he took the little pot and poured some milk there, after lighting up the fire again. 

Yunho awakened completely only after he could smell the boiling liquid. They drank silently and ate pine nuts. He used to love pine nuts, now their flavor tasted bitter. They decided to go out together and reached the second set of trees, did what they needed to, and went back in the hut, scared to anger the red-haired fairy if they were to wander around. 

Seonghwa busied himself with replacing the few stores they had and Yunho folded the tree blankets they had used, one as a mattress. 

While he was placing the bottles beside the seedboxes, he sighed. How could they have ended up like this?

He resented his father, surely they wouldn't have been kidnapped if he wasn't the president. He damned himself for inviting Yunho over that day, he didn't deserve to suffer like this. He could tell he was way more scared than himself just by glancing at him. He cursed himself for being socially awkward, if he had more friends he could have gone out that day, instead of spending his time at the piano playing sad music. 

And he thought about Hongjoong’s words again, _"I was hurt because of your kind, human."_

How could they possibly humans be a threat to a magical population? they had magic, they could fly and live in the wild. Humans were so addicted to technology and conditioned by it. Why would they harm a community it didn't have anything to give them. He felt sorry for Hongjoong, from what the old fairy had said, he was part of the fairy army and retired because he couldn't fly anymore. Yet, he looked about his age and it made Seonghwa incredibly self-conscious. 

He felt responsible for what happened to him, and his people. However, he didn't want them to think that humans were all evil and he was sure he could make them change their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consider leaving a comment to let the author knows they aren't posting in the void <3   
> I appreciate everyone who is taking the time to read this work, let me know what do you think and what you think will happen !!   
> ( find me on Twitter with the same nickname of ao3 if u want !! )


	5. don't be afraid to show your true colors

"Seonghwa, I'm bored. I think I know every crack on these walls by now," Yunho whined, leaning on the wooden wall beside the fireplace. Seonghwa sighed, "me too, I swear I'm going insane."

A week had passed since they were kidnapped and set at the feet of the mountains where Hongjoong and his fairy friends lived. Despite being able to exit just for their biological needs, which was annoying when it happened to be a rainy day, they had the opportunity to learn something more. By now, they grasped that with Hongjoong, Mingi, Wooyoung, and Jongho lived two more fairies. Seonghwa happened to see one of them when he was returning to their hut. The said fairy had soft brown hair, a graceful face, and clear skin. That day he was wearing a white apron, stained with what seemed to be earth, over a soft pink blouse and brown pants. His wings reminded Seonghwa of a cotton candy's color, soft pink mixed with white parts, light golden sparks trailed behind him. The other fairy had been seen by Yunho in similar circumstances, he had described them with black hair, a purple set of pants, and a large blouse. His wings, Yunho had said, seemed darker than the ones they had already seen. Black mixing up with purple and baby blue. They both found it fascinating how the fairy's wings seemed so delicate yet so strong. They wondered if the wings’ colors matched their powers.

"We can't even sit outside without fearing for our heads." 

"Well, we can still try. They can't get mad at us for wanting fresh air”.

Seonghwa had enough. He understood that they were prisoners, and it was only fair to treat them as such. However, they did want to breathe some fresh air. They lived in town, even if Yunho lived in the countryside, the air was always polluted with the city's smell and particles. 

"I feel like Hongjoong would be the only one to get mad, anyway" Yunho murmured, getting up ready to exit the hut. 

Before completely stepping outside, they checked through the windows if the others were nearby. Yunho smiled as soon as they sat on the grass in front of their huts. Seonghwa lied down, observing the clear sky above them and inhaling fresh air. He counted 4 butterflies flying over them and smiled slightly, stretching his arm as if he could have touched them.

"Seonghwa!! Look!" Yunho slapped his arm to make him raise, he was indicating two squirrels near them, sniffing the ground searching for food. They had never seen squirrels in real life, even when he used to live in the countryside with his family. "They look adorable."

"Do you think they will run away if I go near them?" the glee in his voice was something Seonghwa had missed the most. Yunho happened to be in the wrong place, at the wrong time. For the past days, he had heard him talk with a softer tone, sad and worried. Hearing his friend's voice happy was already a step forward. "I wouldn't try, they might not be used to humans." 

His smile dropped when he saw a rather fuming red-haired fairy walk towards them. Yunho was still observing the squirrels and jumped when Hongjoong's shadow obscured his face. Seonghwa noticed the dark spot on his wings had become larger. 

"What are you doing here?"

"We are taking some fresh air" Seonghwa sat straight, crossing his legs indicating he had no idea to get up and return inside the hut. Not with that beautiful day outside. "You can get fresh air through the window. I said you can't be outside”. 

A moment of silence passed, Yunho's gaze switched from the fairy to his friend multiple times. Seonghwa was starting to get pissed at the magical creature, they had the right to sit there, they did not harm anyone. Hongjoong's eyes sharpened and he raised an eyebrow, lifting his left hand. Immediately, the soil around Seonghwa started to burst into flames. Red and orange sparks surrounded him, as tall as his knees once he got up.

Yunho got up and tried to get near the other. "I said, you can't go outside, _human_ " Hongjoong's voice echoed the fire's noises. 

"Okay, Okay. We are going back inside. Please, stop." Yunho turned to the red-haired fairy, eyes glossy and hands trembling. Hongjoong closed his hand in a fist and the flames died down gradually. As gradually, Seonghwa’s anger raised.

"Are you insane?" he admitted his voice turned out to be too hysterical than he expected but never in his entire life he had experienced being surrounded by the fire ready to burn, or worse, kill him. "Whatever makes you sleep at night. Follow the rules and this will not happen again." with a dismissal hand movement, he inclined the head towards the huts.

Yunho took Seonghwa's hand and started to pull him inside, his hands were still as trembling as Seonghwa's. But the latter were shaking for the rage.

Outside of the wooden place, Hongjoong sighed, looking at San half-hidden behind a tent. His eyes a mix of sadness and relief. “Don’t worry San, they won’t do that again”.

San nodded, walking beside his friend. A wave of guilt washed over his mind. He knew it was a coward's move to call Hongjoong once he got too scared to pass the two humans, but he could not help himself. He was scared. He still had nightmares from the two battles they had to fight. He glanced at Hongjoong’s wings; a constant reminder of what humans did to them. He did not blame Wooyoung and Mingi for being friendly with the two humans, people had their own ways to deal with things. They both had been hurt from the battles, and so had been Yeosang and Jongho. They all suffered a lot. He felt guiltier to put such pressure on Hongjoong’s shoulders, who clearly was not living as peacefully as he deserved.

“Don’t think too much, San, you will burn your brain” Hongjoong joked, pushing lightly his friend with a smirk. San scoffed, “you wish I will burn my brain, so you would be the smart one”.

Hongjoong had the power to make him feel like he was normal, again. If he did not look at his wings, if he did not observe his eyes got lost so often, he could swear nothing had happened.

“Is he okay?” he turned toward San; confusion filled his features.

The other glanced around, picking up at his nails. “The human”

“Ah, I didn’t even touch him with the flames.” Hongjoong scoffed, crossing his arms. A shadow of annoyance replaced the confusion. The black-haired fae nodded, spotting Yeosang with a bunch of bamboo baskets, struggling to balance the water bottles inside. Hongjoong laughed, getting an indignant glance from the friend. “Help me, will you?”

“Are these for the humans?” Hongjoong took one basket and San relieved the fae from the larger hamper on his head, various kinds of vegetables and fruits lied together. “They have names, Hongjoong. I don’t think they are going to leave soon, so you better learn them” Wooyoung floated above them, lazily eating dark grapes.

“I don’t feel the need to, I am not going to engage with them more than necessary.”

Wooyoung walked side by side with San, talking about some things he saw in the village. Hongjoong took place beside Yeosang, walking quietly. He mentally scoffed when his brain decided to play again the scene with the humans. They should feel grateful to be still alive, yet they wanted to risk their luck for some air. Idiots.

Flute's tunes reached their ears and Wooyoung flew past them to reach Mingi and Jongho, the first one with a brown flute in hand. The joyful melody he had heard days before from afar made San smile instantly.

Hongjoong helped Yeosang with the baskets and watched them dancing and joking together, filling his heart with a typical fondness he always felt with them. He laughed at Wooyoung trying to make San dance while flying, light breeze caressed their skin. They could not force San to join the village's balls, but they could always make their own there.

He took a seat beside Mingi, trying to decrease the pressure he was used to feeling on his chest.

"Are you okay?" Yunho cried as soon as they closed their hut's door. Seonghwa closed his eyes and leaned on the wooden surface to regain his strength back. "I am, just a bit startled."

his friend hugged him tightly, "You could have died Seonghwa, oh my god”.

"You will not free yourself from me that easily" he joked, smirking, and patting the other's back.

He would be lying if he said he was not afraid for his life, after what had happened. He wanted them not to see the two as a threat, but he did not take into consideration that they would harm them. Not that he was physically harmed now, but he could have. He wondered if what happened to Hongjoong made him emotionless enough to kill without a second thought.

Seonghwa spent the rest of the day in silence, thinking about how fierce and strong were the fae's eyes, how the spot on his wings got larger as if it were sickness and not an injury and he couldn’t not worry about him. He thought about his hair, candid and soft in the air, asking himself if a caress would melt him and free the tension he seemed to carry.

Yunho opened the window and hummed at the faint flute theme they could hear. A bitter smile appeared on both, the last time they were able to enjoy some music was the afternoon they got captured. Seonghwa playing his piano and Yunho whining about food, it seemed so remote already.

"Do you think we will be able to go back?" Seonghwa snapped his head towards the taller friend, who was hiding his eyes with the fringe. His hands trembled and sniffed. Seonghwa's eyes started to get watery, he was so tired already. He just wanted to go back, even if a part of him knew that he would not, given the chance.

"I will make sure of that, Yunho. I swear" whispered, watching his hands.

He would send Yunho back home, at his own life cost. He was never meant to be there, in the first place. He could bear with the sadness and the abandonment, but he could not ask Yunho to do the same. Yunho was joyful, free, meant to live a full life with people that valued him as a person. Seonghwa did not feel like he deserved that, he was no one to take that away from him.

With the same thoughts, the day after, he left their huts before Yunho could wake up. He did not know where he was going, there were not as many tents and huts as in the village and, ironically, he felt lost.

He spotted Mingi and Wooyoung flying over him but before he could even open his mouth, they were gone, flying over a thick forest. A bigger tent caught his attention, mostly because of the smell coming from there. His stomach begged him to enter and just eat something, but his mind was fixed on finding the red-haired fairy. He slowly walked by the big tent just to step backward. Whoever was inside was surely more informed on Hongjoong's location than him, right? He shocked his head; it was not a good idea. If Hongjoong almost burned him like a chicken. he could not risk being killed at sight by another fairy.

Seonghwa decisively stepped away just to find himself in front of the mountains, no more tents or huts. He turned, scanning the little village in front of him. He could not endanger entering each place, he needed to find him outside. After some moments he found himself in front of the good smell tent again, damning himself. Maybe Hongjoong was there.

When he entered, as silent as he could, he noticed a big table with stools. The good smell came from a side of the tent where a black-haired fairy was humming a song he did not know. The black, purple, and baby blue wings made him think of the other fairy Yunho had spotted. There was no one with him but asking to see Hongjoong was his last chance. If the red-haired fae caught him outside, there was the possibility he will not even get the chance to utter a word before transforming into a bunch of ashes.

"Uhm, excuse me?" he entered completely into the tent as the other fairy froze on the spot, "I wanted to know if I could talk to Hongjoong?" he was not sure if he had whispered or the other fae was just ignoring him.

"Listen, I know I can't leave the hut but it's an emergency."

He stepped forward and the other turned, his features were stiff, eyes wide open and his wings looked even more intimidating. A sudden cold breeze made him shiver, he was about to talk again but a hot pressure on his back made him hold his breath, his limbs started to feel heavy and tingling. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness, was the black-haired fairy.

He looked terrified.


End file.
